


Let's Get Metaphysical

by Quinara



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Asexuality, M/M, Series 2, comment!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack would have sex with lots of people.  So what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Metaphysical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



> For melannen's prompt at asexual_fandom's comment fest: Dr. Who/Torchwood; Captain Jack Harkness; Jack's never understood the past's obsession with labels and sex and sexuality. Sure, sex is fun - a hell of a lot of fun, and there are much worse ways to pass the time - but it's not all that _important_, really.

"Would you have sex with Gwen?" Ianto asked, a little desperately. The Hub was cold in the mornings, before anyone else arrived, and their breath was close to steaming today. Jack thought maybe he could see the outline of steam, just appearing in the air.

It was kind of more fascinating than this conversation, which he feared was about to go very wrong. But he couldn't lie, could he? "Sure," he replied with a shrug.

Ianto's jaw clenched, as if he'd been wounded. "Tosh?" he continued relentlessly. "_Owen_?"

How had they got onto this topic anyway? "Why not?" he replied, his hands gesturing of their own accord. "If you were there we could -"

"_Rhys_?" Ianto cut him off. "If you'd have sex with Rhys then there's definitely something wrong with you."

"_Hey_," Jack said shortly, angry now. His skin tingled, but not with cold. "Have you ever thought that maybe there's something wrong with you, with this whole world? The way you're all obsessed with genitalia, as if touching there is something different than what you do everyday, when you shake hands - or stand against someone on the bus?"

"No." Ianto shook his head, looking terribly, terribly young. "It's _different_ \- it's..."

There was nothing for it; Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we've got more nerves there. Better nerves. That doesn't make it special." _Can't you see that?_

"Does this..." Teary eyed, Ianto looked at him, and Jack's heart immediately clenched. "What we - do, does it mean nothing to you, then?"

How could he explain that it was what he felt inside that mattered? That his dick did what it liked, but his heart made careful choices? "_You_ mean something to me," Jack swore, staring him down. "_You're_ the thing that's important."

From the look on his face, it wasn't clear that Ianto understood. Jack didn't know what to say.


End file.
